MustDo I Do
by tojo1973
Summary: Jason and Elizabeth are getting married.  But is it what they want?  Liason.  Oneshot


Okay, I have no clue where I got this from. I guess from spoilers. It's another corn-filled fic. Just something to tide us over for now. LOL

Enjoy.

[IMGhttp://i187. courtroom was empty, except for the five people standing in front of the bench. It was quiet and quite frankly, uncomfortable to say the least. Elizabeth fidgeted, picking fake lint off of her cream colored sweater dress, while Jason stood stoic as usual, with his arms crossed in front of him. Sonny and Kate were behind them silently, there for moral support.

How did they end up here? Elizabeth sighed as she gnawed on her bottom lip nervously. Her and Jason were just starting their relationship, for real this time. They were supposed to be going slow, just enjoying being with each other. Jason was just starting to get to know his son, get used to being a father, as well as trying to form a bond with Cameron.

Then the rug was pulled out from under them. Sam decided to blow up everyone's world when she told Lucky the truth about Jake. Lucky immediately went on the warpath, and with Alexis and Nikolas' help, he was able to get custody, not only of Jake, but Cameron as well. Elizabeth felt as though her world had just collapsed. If Jason hadn't been there, she didn't know what would have happened to her.

Emily's death took it's toll on both of them, but it made them both also realize that time is precious, and to make the most of every moment while you have it. So they decided to try and make it work. They were still feeling their way through things. Then Diane told them there was really only one way to ensure that the boys return to her; she'd have to get married. Jason quickly agreed, saying that it's the most logical thing to do. She didn't want to be logical.

As much as Elizabeth didn't want this, she knew one thing; it wasn't because she didn't love Jason with everything she had. That wasn't the point. The point was, they weren't marrying for the right reasons. She swore once her marraige to Lucky fell apart, that if she were to ever get married again, it would be for love. And, in her eyes, she was. But this was happening so fast, and she really wasn't sure if this was really what Jason wanted, or was he just doing this to help her out. If that was the case, she wasn't sure they should go through with it after all.

She wanted to marry Jason for all the right reasons, not because they had to.

Jason looked around the room, trying to calm his nerves. He knew this was the right thing to do. He just wasn't sure this was right for them. They just had gotten to a place where they can be together and love each other without anyone or anything standing in the way. He was getting used to being a father, to both of those boys. When all was said and done, Sam had done them a favor by telling Lucky the truth. There was nothing in the way afterwards to keep them apart. Losing his sister also reinforced in him the fact that he couldn't wait anymore. He remembered her words a few days before she died: stop wasting time. And he finally understood that, and was determined to live by that.

He wanted to marry Elizabeth, more than he ever wanted anything in his life. She was everything he'd ever wanted, but this wasn't the way he wanted her. He wanted to be the one to ask her. Yeah, he asked, well kind of ordered her to marry him before and she had always turned him down, maybe rightfully so, because she believed he was doing it for the wrong reasons. He was looking forward to proving to her that he wanted to be her husband and the boys' father, and that nothing would make him happier. He never wanted her to be in the position where she didn't have a choice.

He looked over at her, his eyes moving down her body. She was beautiful, as usual, in a beige looking dress, made of sweater material. The top was a mock turtleneck style and it was cable-knit, which stopped right at the top of her knees. On her feet, she wore brown leather boots, with chunky heels. Her hair was down, framing her face. She was georgeous, but he knew that he had a different picture in his mind of how she would look on their wedding day.

The judge cleared his throat and stood in front of the couple. His eyes scanned the occupants of the room and he sighed. He knew who the men were. You couldn't be a judge without knowing about Michael Corinthos Jr., and his partner Jason Morgan. He had wondered what kind of trouble he had gotten this poor woman into for her to have to marry him in such a rush. However, his was not to question why.

"Are we ready to begin?" He asked, looking at both before picking up the book, and opening it to the correct page when both of them nodded.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here-"

"Wait," Jason blurted out, Elizabeth looked up at him, questions filling her eyes. Her eyes furrowed in confusion.

"We need to talk," Jason whispered, looking around at all the people suddenly staring at him like he lost his mind.

Elizabeth swallowed nervously and nodded, taking his hand and letting him lead her out of the room and over to a corner off to the side.

He held onto her hand and took her other one, his thumbs grazing the back of hers as he took in a deep breath, slowly letting it out before speaking.

"You know I love you, right?" His voice was nervous, like that of a child.

Elizabeth smiled timidly and nodded, still not sure what he was going to say to her. "I love you too."

He swallowed a lump in his throat. He was so bad at this. He could never put into words everything he felt for this woman. He didn't want to mess it up this time. It was too important. He looked at their entwined hands before continuing.

"I just want to make something clear before we do this."

"Okay," she whispered, her voice not really cooperating.

"When I pictured our wedding day, this was not what I saw."

Her eyes shot up to his, her mouth open in shock. She thought Jason could never see things like that.

"Yeah, I've thought about our wedding. It would be on the bridge, where we first told each other for the first time that we loved each other. It would be at night, with lights being strung along the ledge. You would be in a beautiful dress, and I would even wear a suit, hell, a tux if you wanted."

Her eyes teared up as he described what she thought was the absolute perfect wedding anyone could ever want. She watched his face light up as he described how he wanted their day to be. She didn't think it was possible, but in that moment, she fell in love with him even more.

His eyes went back down to their hands. He moved so their fingers entertwined and squeezed together.

"I know that we're getting married today because it's the only way to give us an advantage to get the boys back. But I want you to know that I plan on this being a real marraige, and once Cameron and Jake are home with us, we will have that wedding. Because I love you, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

She smiled her first real smile all day, leaning up and kissing him softly, her lips gliding over his. she rested her forehead against his, tears falling from her eyes. She moved her head back to look up at him, her eyes twinkling.

"Then let's get this show on the road. I need to be Mrs. Morgan so we can get our boys back."

He smiled and nodded, letting go of one hand as he led her back into the room. They took their places in front of the judge again, and took their vows in a simple civil ceremony.

It didn't matter that it wasn't their dream wedding. What mattered was that what they were doing was ensuring that their family would be back together. Their dream wedding would happen. They were together, and anything was possible.


End file.
